The Thirteen
by bluedragon of the 13
Summary: Ok, this is an AU, keep that in mind. It is the first, hopefully, in a series that will feature some characters of my own creation, that being said, it's not a xover. What if Naruto had someone to help him out during the years, new friends and enemies. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yet...

The Thirteen

Authors note: this is my first fanfic, if you don t like it then, oh well I m still gonna write it. I will use A/N to thank the people for reviewing, but the thanks will be at the end of the next chapter. This story is a trip into my imagination; neither you nor I know where this will lead. Enough of that on with the story.

* * *

-Chapter 1 -

* * *

3000 years before the sage of the six paths appeared, 3200ish years before the Shodiame hokage fought Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end, 3400ish years before naruto was born and the kyuubi attacked. There was another fight that involved what the modern world knows as chakra, This fight was also held at the valley of the end.

_Time Skip to the past_

*Unknown POV*

I stood at the top of a ridge, looking at the valley where my army and the intruder's army would meet and we would fight. Some of us would die, some of us would be wounded beyond what the field medics can treat. I will most likely be bored, unable to find a decent fight among the rabble that has no doubt united against us.

"Sir, We have reports that the army across us is the same size as us," a young lieutent reported, snapping to attention as I turned toward her.

"It matters not." I reply with a nod to her.

"But, sir, their leader has been said to have never been defeated in battle either." she said with a slight show of emotion, her pale pupilless lavender eyes stare uncertainly at me.

My eyes snap to hers and bore into her soul, "Then let us hope he provides me a decent fight, otherwise you will have to do for after battle activites, am I understood?"

She nods mutely, throws up a salute and retreats back to the tents, as I turn back to stare at the other side of the valley. Behind me stands 30000 of the best soilders in my territory. I would trust each of them to support one another, but never to watch my back. For some reason they always die too quickly when they've tried in the past. As the sun rises higher into the sky my troops start to get ready for the attack they know I will order when the sun reaches it's zenith. I turn to them and look at them as they assemble in to squads.

"Men," I start off my speech to inspire them. I'm not really paying attention to the words flowing out of my mouth, they are not important to me, but to my men they seem to be ecouraged and proud of the words i'm saying. My eyes lock onto the lieutent that made the report to me earlier, I let my energy focus on her and let her know that she will be at the rear of the charge so that I am sure she will survive. After I break my gaze on her and move my eyes over my men, she starts to move to the back. "... And we will win this battle, I am as assured of this as I am sure the sun will set today. I will lead the charge into battle, if I get too far ahead of you, then you had better hope you catch up quickly enough to kill some of the enemy." My men shout a "Hoorah!" as I finish my speech. I turn around, draw one of my swords and raise it above my head. As I start to run forward, I let the sword fall and yell, "Charge!" Soon I am outrunning even the fastest of my men. As I get closer to the valley I make out another person running towards me. He is wearing blue armour and is carrying a bo-staff. I leap off of the side of the river towards him as he does the same. Our weapons lock against each other as we land on the water, I notice his eyes glowing as I'm sure mine are.

"So, you can use it too." I state with a little bit of surprise showing in my voice.

"Yes, I can." He replies. "I wonder is that why you have never lost a battle too?" He continues.

As I keep my eyes on him, I nod and quickly make my move drawing my second sword and attempting to slice open his stomach. He quickly twists his bo-staff to block my strike, while letting my first sword slip down the staff. For each of my blows, he counters with his Damnable staff. I lock him in once again and focus my energy into my hands and my swords, from them burst fire blacker than the blackest pit. The instant he notices my energy focusing, he starts to focus his the same way and just as my swords are covered in black fire, his bo-staff is covered in a deep royal blue fire. I look to his eyes in surprise.

"You countered my favourite move with the same. How?" I ask calmly.

"I did not know that this was your favourite move too." He stated while we kept our weapons locked. From this point on it became a battle of magick and skill. After 30 minutes we both noticed that while our armies have arrived, neither of them are attacking each other, instead they are just watching us fight. I note with some slight amusement/disgust that someone had thought to bring popcorn and they're eating it. I lock eyes with the warrior magician in blue again and try to send a spike of energy to disrupt his thought patterns, but his identicle spike blocked mine. For five hours we continued to fight, giving no quarter. After the fifth hour we silently decided to end this fight in the next blow. As I rushed him I noticed something strange, he has a smile on his face, and so do I. 'Am I truely enjoying this fight? Is this what I have been missing all these years, the challenge of a good fight?' We come within inches of one another and lock eyes with him, noting the friendliness within his eyes. 'or is it that I might have a friend in my enemy?'

_Time skip to the not so distant past_

A strange man is walking towards Konoha. He s about 5 10 , not thin but well toned and has a small gut. His hair is sky blue with shades of royal blue, and messy but not hanging into his eyes. He has a cloak on that shifts between all the different shades of blue, like ripples on the water, (A/N: think of the cloaks that Frodo and them wore in LOTR for a visual of the type of cloak), underneath he s wearing a bluish-green muscle shirt and navy-blue pants. His eyes are the most stunning true blue.

It s been a while

**Flashback**

The Kyuubi is attacking the village Hokage-sama , an ANBU nin reported.

'Thank you, well Sarutobi-sama shall we?' Minato asked.

'Let s go... wait, what s happening?' Sarutobi questioned.

The leaf nins and Kyuubi stopped moving. Towards the Two Hokages strode a man in a shifting blue cloak.

'Hey'

'Blue?' Minato asked in a bewildered tone.

'The one and only' replied the man.

'Did you do this?'

'Yes I did, I heard you were having trouble with a certain demon so I decided to see what you plan on doing about it.'

'I plan on sealing him into my son' Minato said with great sadness in his voice.

Sarutobi and Blue were stunned. Sarutobi started to say something but Minato cut him off. 'It s the only way to save my home.'

Sarutobi started to cry and said, 'But what will we do afterwards?'

'I want him to be viewed as a hero and a savior.' Minato said.

'Is it the only way?' Blue asked.

'I'm afraid it is would you look after him for me Blue?'

'I wish I could, but I have to take care of some things for awhile and I won t be able to come back for some years.'

'I will take care of him until Blue gets back' Sarutobi said.

'Arigato.'

**End Flashback**

-  
Blue walked up to the main gates and noticed that not much had changed since he was last here, seven years ago.

"State your name and business in Konoha." the bored looking chunin said.

"My name is Blue and I m here to see some old friends."

The Chunin guard waved him in.

-  
Blue started walking down the main street, when he saw a group of adults with weapons chasing a young blond boy that looked familiar to him. He immediately blurred out of sight and right in between the mob and the boy.

"Why are you chasing this young boy?" Blue asked.

There were various cries of "he took my wife", "he's a monster", "he killed my sons" . After a minute of this Blue raised his hand for silence and everyone quieted down really quick. While they were shouting he was counting how many there were in the mob.

"Why do you say such things about him?"

The mob started to bristle with anger and one person just lost it and started to run forward yelling "he's the Kyu-" . He never got to finish his sentence because of a fist planted in to his stomach.

"I will not let you harm this boy" Blue said in a firm tone. The mob decided that they could take on this mysterious stranger and they rushed him. He and the boy disappeared.

-  
In the Hokage s office a frightened boy and a note appeared in a poof of smoke, the note was floating down next to the boy.

"What happened Naruto, and what s this note?"

Naruto was too frightened to speak. The Hokage picked up the note and started to read it. He stared at it after reading it and reread it to make sure he saw correctly. By the time the Hokage finished reading the note a second time Naruto had calmed down a lot. He asked the Hokage what the note was about.

"Well Naruto this note is from a friend of mine requesting that I let him train you, personally I don t have a problem with it, but it s up to you whether or not you want to." the Sandaime Hokage said.

"What s he like?" Naruto asked.

"Well he s kind, generous, thoughtful and noble."

"I think I'll like him."

"Good, then meet me at training ground 5 tomorrow morning at 7:00am."

"Yea!" With that the little blond boy named Naruto left the Hokage's office.

"Blue, you can come out now."

"Hey Ojiisan."

"Why do you keep calling me that, when you're a lot older than me?"

"I don't know... So that s Minato s son what about the boy s mother?"

the Hokage looked away.

"When and who?"

"It was one of my former pupils."

"Orochimaru."

"-sighs- Hai. She decided to go get some rare herbs to make some meals with and she left Naruto with me for the day she didn t return that day and I grew worried, so I sent an ANBU team to go find her."

**Flashback**

Blood is splattered everywhere. Over the rocks and on the grass in lines, a faint metallic smell permeates the air with a sickening aftertaste of death. A faint slithering sound is heard coming towards the approaching the ANBU team. A member quickly throws a kunai at the snake and it disappears in a puff of smoke. There is a note found beneath where the snake was. It said This is retribution for taking my position. The ANBU stared at the note in confusion. The leader signaled to keep the note, and to keep moving forward. They came upon a mound of missing-nin with blood covering everything, arm were ripped to shreds. Heads were crushed; legs were sticking out at odd angles. An arm from the center of the pile was still moving feebly. A female arm. The captain signaled to be careful in moving the body out of the pile. They saw that it was Kushina, Minato s wife.

"T-tell my cough son that cough I m sorry I cough couldn t take him to cough the zoo" The ANBU stared in sadness as the wife of their hero died.

**End Flashback**

"I see . Where does he live?" Blue asked.

"In the slums .."

".. Why?"

"He wanted to be as far from the villagers as possible to be spared the pain, and to help prevent them from burning his things."

Blue just stared out the window, he wasn't focused on any particular thing. His eyes were an inferno of fury, his fists were clenched with suppressed rage. He thought the villagers would have understood the sacrifice that Minato made for them in sealing the Kyuubi inside his own kid. He just wanted to kill the assholes that made his friend's son's life so horrible. The Hokage noticed that he was trembling with a very strong emotion.

"I'm going to go visit his house." With that he left.

-  
Blue walked to his old friend's house, and remembered when he and Minato met.

**Flashback**

Minato was walking home after a grueling day of training, when he spotted someone lying in the middle of the street. He quickly walked over to the stranger to ask him what was wrong and to see if he needed any help. When he got closer to the stranger he noticed something was wrong, the guy was wearing a cloak and only a cloak and the cloak was starting to open in the breeze. Some of the women were starting to slow down and look at the stranger. Minato decided to go and pick up the stranger to put him in a hotel to help hide his katana . When he got right over the person, he disappeared from in front of him and reappeared right next to him. Reeking of sake.

"Hi, I m *looks into space* Bobbert no that s not right, I m *starts to lean a bit to the side*... George!*straightens up*... that doesn t sound right either . Ah, now I remember I m Blue." And with that he promptly fell asleep again, and fell forward. Minato saw him falling forward and caught him. 'This guy is drunk off his ass; I need to get him to a bed and quick.' Minato took the stranger to his house and set him down on the couch.

Three hours later he woke up with a really bad headache. "Where the hell am I?"

Minato came in with some coffee and omelets with cheese, bell peppers and rice. "Glad to see that your awake, yarou."

"Am I at your house?"

"Hai, I made you some coffee and an omelet, because I figured that you might be hungry"

"I am, my name is Blue."

"I'm Minato."

"Itadakimasu" with that they began to eat.

**End Flashback**

A tear started to form in his eye.

**Flashback**

Minato had just barely gotten away from the Iwa-nins, and was currently hiding behind a tree.

"Shit. I barely got away."

Three nins appeared right in front of Minato with their kunai out ready to kill him. He tried to stand, but there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Minato, what s up?"

Minato and the Iwa-nins just looked at Blue for a full minute before Minato said, "what the hell?"

"What, did I forget my cloak?" Blue said innocently. Everyone facefaulted.

Minato recovered first and said, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided to stop by and see what's happening with you."

One of the Iwa-nins spoke up, "what the hell do you think you re doing, interfering with our mission?"

"What mission is that?" asked Blue.

"To kill any Konoha ninja we see, and we see him." He points to Minato.

"Oh, you mean my friend; I can t let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause he s my friend, and cause I don t like you. You look funny." The Iwa-nins facefaulted. Then they quickly got up and got ready to charge Minato.

"Hey Minato, stay here for a minute while I take care of some trash."

The three nins looked at Blue and dismissed him as weak and not worth their time. They took one step forward and found a sword at all of their necks. I wouldn t move again if I were you. The three nins glanced at each other and started to move in three different ways, but the sword separated their heads from the rest of their bodies. Blood started to spurt from the now decapitated bodies on the way to the ground.

"I told them not to move again. Well, let's you back to Konoha. I m sure your leader will want to see you."

"You should meet him."

"I will, but not today."

"By the way, what happened to that jutsu you were working on, the Hirachin, or whatever?"

"The Hirashin, I still haven't finished it yet, but..."

**End Flashback**

He then remembered the first time him and the Sandaime Hokage met.

**Flashback**

He was walking down the street, when he bumped into the Sandaime Hokage.

"Sorry Ojiisan."

"It's ok chibi."

He just stopped for a second at being called young, and the Hokage noticed this and turned toward him to ask what was wrong, but he was caught by the man s eyes. They look so old, why?

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"My name is Blue, and your's?"

"Mine is Sarutobi, how old are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am the Hokage and I make it a point for me to know the general age of the people I bump into."

*snicker* 'he wouldn t believe me if I told him, so why not.' "I m over 300,000,000 years old."

Sarutobi just looked at him in astonishment. "How is that possible?"

"I'd rather not say here, but if you know of some place private we could talk then I will tell you there."

**End Flashback**

He continued to walk.

***Unkown POV***

It's been a while since I visited my brothers favorite village. The last time I was there I heard something about a Kyuubi attacking. I wonder if it's been destroyed yet? I think I will go visit it and see for myself how far it's fallen.

+++++++ time skip (not really important how long)+++++

I stare at the village from atop the mountain with the faces carved in it. 'I see the Kyuubi didn't destroy too much of this place. I wonder how many of the people would recognize me, after all I haven't changed much.' I stand 6'0" and weigh about 180lbs, my favourite cloak sways gently in the wind, it's a black cloak that seems to have some sort of design moving in it even when the wind stills. I like the way it mesmorizes some of my weaker willed opponents. I move towards the training grounds to see who is using them today. As I pass by I see several familar faces and admire how time has changed them.

Passing by Gai and Kakashi, "I wonder what the score is at now? and how many dates Gai has actually been on, wearing that ridiculous spandex suit..."

As I stop by and watch Anko train alone, "Where is that creepy thing that used to be called her sensei?"

I pass by various other faces I know as they go about their day and wonder, 'why does everybody look so down or scared? I shall have to talk to my brother about this, I wonder where he is.' I pause for a moment to think about where he would go and head off.

* * *

Naruto was wondering who his new sensei would be, when there was a knock at his door. 'There s only one person I know who knows that I live here, Ojiisan!'

He rushed to the door with a smile to greet Sarutobi, but when he opened the door there was no one there. He started to close the door when he noticed a note on the ground. Curious he picked it up and read it.

Dear son,

If you are reading this then it means that my friend has returned to train you and protect you. I m sorry I couldn t be there to train you my self. Once you are old enough my friend will train you to use your Kekkei genkai and your dojutsu to a point, from there you must figure out how to use it. The day after you receive this letter you are to meet him at training ground 5 at 7:00am for training and to meet him. I'm sorry.

Love,

Your father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze

Naruto looked at the note with tears of joy in his eyes.

* * *

The next day

-  
Naruto was walking to the training ground mentioned in his father's letter. As he was walking he noticed that there were a lot more people around than was usual for this time of day. He started to wonder why they were there when he started to hear some mutterings, from the people walking around, about him. "There he is." "The demon kid." "I want to kill him for what he did." "His friend s not here." "Let's kill him." Naruto began to get scared and started to walk faster and faster to get away from the people and to go to the training ground where he felt he would be safe. Soon he began to jog, and the jog quickly became a run. He was running as fast as he could. His lungs were heaving with the repetitive and laborious motions. He couldn't run fast enough. He thought he could hear the footsteps of an angry mob behind him. The occasional noise of the weapons hitting each other as the mob ran towards him. Weapons ready to kill him as soon as he was in range of their thrusts. He was terrified that he was going to be killed. He just ran and ran, he ran past the training ground that he was supposed to meet the Hokage. He ran on instinct to the one place he felt the safest, the playground by the academy, more specifically the tree swing. When he was with in sight of the swing when he noticed that there was someone on it, he automatically slowed down. The terror of the imagined footsteps was forgotten when he saw a head of bluish hair on top of a grey sweater. He slowly walked up to the person, curious as to why they decided to sit on his swing. The person noticed that he was there and lifted their head to see who it was. Eyes of the purest lavender met the eyes of the purest cerulean. They just stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking at that moment. Little did they know that the exact same thought was going through their heads at the same time. "Why do they look so lonely and hurt?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Hi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your's?"

"M-my name is Hyuga H-hinata." She said shyly, she then started to poke her index fingers against each other.

"Why you doin' that?" Naruto asked pointing at Hinata's fingers.

"..."He seems nice, I wonder if he'll be my friend?"... w-will you be my friend?" Hinata asked with curiosity and worry.

Naruto appeared to have conflicting emotions at those five simple words. His face showed happiness that someone actually wanted to be his friend, shock that she wanted to be his friend after just meeting him and concern as to why she looked so lonely and hurt.

"Of course I'll be your friend." Naruto said in an unusually calm and sincere voice.

Hinata looked surprised and happy that this person wanted to be her friend and she immediately got off the swing and ran over to give him a hug. Naruto was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her as she hugged him, and he let his instincts take over and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Naruto remembered that he was supposed to meet his new sensei and the Hokage at one of the training grounds. He gently broke the hug and said "I have to meet the Hokage and my new sensei at a training ground.

"Can I come with you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure."

They then headed off to training ground 5 to meet with the Hokage. On the way there the people they saw on the streets gave them curious glances that clearly said, "What the hell is that thing doing in the company of a Hyuga?" They left the looks at that and did nothing. Once Naruto and Hinata reached the training ground, they started to look for the Hokage and Naruto's new sensei. They were searching high and low for the two people when Hinata noticed a slow moving shadow on the ground. It was moving back and forth, and it looked almost like a piece of taffy still in the wrapper. She pointed it out to Naruto and they both looked up to see what the cause of the shadow was. To their astonishment they saw a hammock about 20ft above them suspended between two trees. There appeared to be someone in the hammock.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the hammock. The hammock twitched and an arm was suddenly hanging off the side of the hammock. They heard a grumbling which sounded like "what the hell do these kids think there doin', ruinin' my sleep." Naruto decided to throw a small rock at the hammock to get a better response. He threw the rock a bit too high and it came down in the hammock hitting the person on the forehead. The person in the hammock was startled and got tossed out of the hammock. He was falling and the kids thought that he was going to hit the ground with a belly flop. He stopped an inch off the ground, he then lowered himself by letting go of the chakra he used to stop himself slowly. The kids looked at him in shock and awe. They both were wondering how he stopped himself using chakra even though it s clear he wasn t fully awake. They were about to go over and help him up, but they heard a low rumbling sound. They paused to see if they could hear it better, but the person from the hammock started to snore. They gently walked over to him to wake him up, but the rumbling noise they heard earlier was growing louder and louder and they started to get scared. They turned around and saw a big cloud of dust headed their way, they heard the occasional sound of weapons knocking against each other as the people who held them ran. Naruto couldn t move, his legs wouldn t stop trembling and at the same time they were frozen in place. Hinata was scared and hid behind Naruto. The mob was three feet from Naruto and Hinata when they were picked up and moved to the hammock that they saw earlier. They were wondering who did it, when they saw the person who fell out of the hammock standing in the middle of the mob and another stranger in a similar cloak, except his was black, standing back to back with him. It looked like the mob was ready to kill them if they didn t hand over the kids.

What do you guys want? asked the person in blue. The kids finally noticed their cloaks, one was a shifting blue cloak and the other was a shifting black, they stared at the blue one. The first thought that went through Hinata s mind was that the cloak was made from the ocean and sky. Naruto wondered where he could get one of his own. They became so lost in looking at the cloak that they didn t notice that the mob was gone and the person had turned to face them. The man came up and moved the kids down out of his hammock. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep but couldn t because there were things he remembered had to do today. While the other stranger seemingly disappeared.

"Hey, why are you at this training ground?"

"I m supposed to meet my new sensei today." Naruto answered.

"Who's that?" asked the man.

"I don t know the Hokage told me to meet him and my new sensei today at training ground 5 at 7am." The man just looked at the kid with interest and a hint of recognition. They all decided to wait there for the Hokage. Hinata stayed close to Naruto because she felt safer next to him. The man noticed this and said nothing, he also noticed that Hinata s eyes had no pupils. He knew exactly which clan she was from.

"Ojosan, you re part of the Hyuga clan. Correct?"

"Hai." Said a nervous Hinata.

"My name is Blue, what s your's?"

"H-hyuga H-hinata."

"Obocchan, what s your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"And my name is Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage."

"Ojiisan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to hug the Hokage. "So where's my new sensei, Ojiisan?"

The Hokage looked at Blue, and said "He's right over there." Pointing at Blue.

"You mean that lazy guy is my new sensei?"

"Hey! Watch who you re callin' lazy, gaki." said an irate Blue.

"Namakemono-sensei."

"Gaki."

"Ok, that's enough." the Hokage said. "Blue you will teach Naruto. Naruto you will learn from Blue. Any questions?"

"He's just like his father was at his age, isn't he?" Blue asked.

"Now that you mention it... he does remind me of him." the Hokage replied.

"I guess I'll teach for the next 7 years or so, but we won't have to leave Konoha at all."

"How will you manage that? I mean you are going to be teaching him some powerful moves right?" Sarutobi asked with wonder and curiosity at how he would pull it off.

"I'll show you." with that Blue began a long and complex series of hand seals, most of which the Hokage had never seen the like of. After about thirty seconds of rapid hand seals he stopped and pointed at the ground behind Hinata. There was a small rumbling at first, but it quickly grew to a violent shaking. 9 meters behind Hinata there were cracks in the ground caused by something coming up from below the surface, something big. The thing started to rise, slowly out of the ground. It looked like a simple hut at first, but then it another floor began to break up the ground right below where Hinata and Naruto were. The Hokage grabbed both kids and moved them behind Blue. The house continued to grow into a 13-story house, plus the little one-room hut on top. The door at the front of the house was of an ornate design that mystified the kids. The Hokage looked at the door with a look of recognition, sadness and a bit of fear at the door, he turned to Blue and asked, "Is that the Pantheon of the Thirteen?"

"Yes it is. This is how I will manage to teach him, but I won't be the only one to teach him. I will be the main teacher, but in the areas that I'm not that good in he will be taught by one of the others."

"What's with the house namakemono-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That is where you will train and live for the next 7 years, gaki." Blue said with some irritation at being called lazy.

"Ok, but why are there different levels?"

"The different levels are the levels of progress. The ground floor is where you will start off. Once you learn enough you will be allowed to access the second level and use the facilities there. Once you have learned enough you will be able to access the hut on the very top, but you won't be able to reach that for a long time."

"C-can I train there t-too?" asked a nervous Hinata.

"If it's okay with the Hokage, and if he says yes then I ll talk to your dad about it." Blue said.

"As far as I can see, there is only one problem with it, when will they socialize with the other kids?" the Hokage asked.

"Sarutobi, you remember how Minato learned so much after only a week in there? Well that was due to a time dilation. However since they would be training for a long time they would only age seven years, but they will get the training of 91 years. It may seem like a lot, but there is so much to teach them. They will have the chance to come out to visit and socialize, if they want to. I will take them out to dinner every real world day, so they have no choice but to go out and socialize." (A/N: 1 real world day is equal to 13 training days.)

"Ah, then I have no problem with it." the Hokage said.

"Ok, Naruto go with the Hokage to your house and pack up everything you own. Meet us back here in six hours at the most. Hinata come with me and we'll go talk with your dad."

With that statement they parted to go do the tasks that needed to be done to begin the training. Naruto had no trouble getting all of his stuff packed and he and the Hokage went back to the training ground three hours after they parted ways.

Hinata and Blue met a stranger in black on the way to the Hyuuga mansion. Blue seemed to know this person and just nodded to him. Hinata looked like she wanted to say something to the new person but couldn't work up the courage to do so. Once they got to Hiashi's study they had a bit of trouble convincing Hiashi to let the clan heir train in such a place for so long. Hiashi refused until Blue mentioned that the Yondaime Hokage trained there. He got real quite, and relented. Hinata quickly packed up her things while Blue, the stranger, and Hiashi were left in the same room. When Hinata came back in the room with her stuff, Hiashi, the stranger and Blue got up. Hiashi gave his daughter a reluctant hug before her and Blue left. On the way back Hinata was looking confused and kept glancing at Blue, who just looked straight ahead, ignoring her.

(In Hiashi's study)  
"So Why are you back here?" Hiashi politely inquired of the man in black.

"There are things happening that i decided to check on. My brother seems to sense it too." The stranger answered.

"That is why he took Hinata to train in The Pantheon of the Thirteen. I presume that she will be integral to whatever is happening?" Hiashi guessed.

"Hai. Her, Naruto, Sasuke, and another." the stranger replied calmly.

"Who is this other that you mention?"

"She is..."

(Back at the training ground)

"Ojiisan, what is taking them so long?" Naruto asked.

"I d like to think we didn't take that long." Blue said, appearing right next to the Hokage.

"Blue what did Hiashi say?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I ll let Hinata tell you. Hinata hurry up."

"S-sorry, sensei."

"Ok Hinata tell them what your father said." Blue said with some disgust.

"W-well, h-he said th-that I c-couldn't go, unless the Hokage s-said ok."

"But he already said ok." said a confused Naruto. He was wondering why Blue said what he said with disgust. The Hokage was also thinking along the same lines, why did Blue make Hinata say it.

Naruto and Hinata, go into the training area while I talk to the Hokage. Naruto and Hinata went into the training area, but Naruto shouted hurry up namakemono-sensei! Just go on gaki. Blue shouted right back. When Hinata and Naruto entered the building, Blue turned to the Hokage, with a look of concern and some anger. Sarutobi was wondering why he told the kids to go on ahead, when Blue spoke to him.

"What does Hiashi have against his daughter?" Blue asked accusingly.

"What do you mean Blue?"

"I mean how he treats her, the way he talks to her, and how he looks at her. What s his problem, is there a stick shoved up his ass?"

Sarutobi smiled a little at the image of Hiashi with a stick shoved up his ass, but then he looked at Blue and said, "Hinata looks like his wife."

"Oh, she was killed wasn t she .. but that s still no excuse."

"And she acts like her. Hiashi s wife was out with Hinata and she was killed."

"Still no excuse. It s time for them to begin their training, see you later. With that Blue went into the training area to begin the seven years of training and torture."

(outside the Pantheon)

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as the Fourth's Legacy, the Hyuuga clan heir and a walking enigma entered the Pantheon. "There goes the King."

"You know I hate those Shogi metaphors." A voice behind Hiruzen deadpanned.

Hiruzen turned around to face the speaker, "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it, Black."

"Yes it has. You should know, Kushina's Great-great-great-great-grandmother wasn't too happy learning she had died before she got the chance to she her pregnant, and you know how scary Red can be when she's pissed off..." Black barely managed to say with out a shiver going down his spine.

Hiruzen shuddered as a chill that had nothing to do with the weather or the wind went down his back. "I know, I think that even Tsunade was scared of her when they caught Jiraya peeping at the bathhouses."

"I think Jiraya is just glad he wasn't peeping on either of them, or he might not have been able to recover from that one." Black chuckled.

So the two passed the rest of the day reminiscing.

(A/N: I won t give details, but I will give the overview of what happens. PS all times are real world times.)

Hinata and Naruto began on the first level, Blue was there to introduce them to their teacher. After three months Hinata progressed to the next floor while Naruto took four months. Hinata progressed through the training floors within five years, she progressed to the thirteenth floor. The one Blue was in charge of. It took Naruto six years to get that far, however by the end of six years, ten months, and twelve days both Naruto and Hinata passed the final floor. They were allowed to go to the hut on top, but not until the day after they passed the final floor. The day after they passed the thirteenth floor they prepared to go into the hut. They were worried and excited. They opened the door and saw all of their teachers sitting in a semi-circle with Blue right in front of them in the middle of the semi-circle. They all looked like gigantic statues. Hinata was a bit scared, so she started to hide behind Naruto. Naruto noticed this and stood more in front of Hinata to protect her, out of instinct if nothing else. Blue told them that this hut is where they could study until the seven years was up, or they could choose to enroll into the academy. They chose to enroll it the academy. Blue beamed at them with pleasure at their choice. He told them there was one final test that they must do. The test was to get down from the top with out using the stairs. Since Naruto had his bloodline, he had no problem. Hinata however didn t have Naruto s bloodline so there was some difficulty in how she would. She was debating on how to get down when she was swept off her feet. The only thing she remembered of the flight down was that she felt safe and secure in his arms. When they touched down she held onto him for little while longer. Hoping that he would let her stay like that forever, safe and secure in his arms. This was the morning that they would start the rest of their lives, and Hinata wanted it to be with Naruto even though he didn t know how she felt. She was working up the courage to say something to him, but they started to hear a low rumbling sound. And knowing that one of their sensei s sleeping forms weren t on the ground they knew that it couldn t be snoring. They looked up and saw a big dust cloud moving their way.

A/N: This is a semi-rewrite of the original first chapter... and i could't stop some parts from happening, they give a glimpse of things i will expand upon in later chapters... if my mind gets that far...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto .. yet.

The Thirteen

Chapter Two

Author s note: This is the second chapter of my story. And yes I will explain most of what Naruto s kekkei genkai and dojutsu are. And there will be no Yoai or Yuri.

* * *

-Chapter 2 -

(Previous chapter) The only thing she remembered of the flight down was that she felt safe and secure in his arms. When they touched down she held onto him for little while longer. Hoping that he would let her stay like that forever, safe and secure in his arms. This was the morning that they would start the rest of their lives, and Hinata wanted it to be with Naruto even though he didn t know how she felt. She was working up the courage to say something to him, but they started to hear a low rumbling sound. And knowing that one of their sensei s sleeping forms weren t on the ground they knew that it couldn t be snoring. They looked up and saw a big dust cloud moving their way.

* * *

(On with the story) Naruto prepared to gather Hinata back into his arms and jump to the trees, when he saw a head of pink hair in the group running towards them. Naruto started to relax at the sight of pink hair; it was one of the people they had met during one of their dinner journeys , Haruno Sakura. It also suggested that Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke were there as well. Knowing the number one fan girls of the Uchiha, Sasuke would be running for his life. Naruto was pondering what to do when Sasuke ran full tilt into him and they both fell down, with Sasuke on top and Naruto on bottom, all tangled up. They laid there stunned, while Ino and Sakura ran into the area. Ino and Sakura stood in shock as they saw Naruto in the position with the Uchiha boy that they wanted to be in. They fainted. Naruto and Sasuke got up as quickly as possible, hoping to get away from the sure to be pissed off fan girls. As they turned to run away they heard a peculiar noise, one that they had never heard before. It sounded like a cross between a two-year old playing with the strings on a guitar, nails on a chalkboard, and a cat screeching. Needless to say they were terrified, they wanted to move, but found they couldn t. Ino and Sakura stalked up to the boys from behind. Naruto and Sasuke were sweating oceans. They wanted to faint, but they were scared beyond thoughts. Hinata was in the background watching with amusement, not helping either side at all. The boys started to slowly turn towards the girls, wondering if this was the end of their lives. Sasuke glanced into Sakura s eyes for a brief second; to him it felt like an eternity. He quickly looked down at the ground after that. Naruto was slowly turning towards the girls as well and looking for Hinata. He saw her leaning back against a tree not doing anything to help. He wanted to yell at her to help, but then he saw the looks on Ino s and Sakura s faces, his yell was quickly turned into nothing. Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other for the briefest of nano-seconds. They then got on their knees and begged the girls to tell them what they did wrong and how they could make it up to them.

"What did we do, and how can we make it up to you?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

Ino and Sakura looked at the boys on their knees and then at each other. The look on their faces would make rocks grow legs and run away in fear of the punishment for an unknowingly committed crime. They started to say something, but Hinata interrupted them.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the academy?" Hinata asked somewhat shyly. Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata, and sighed.

"I guess your, right. Come on Ino-pig. Let s go." Sakura said to Ino. Ino looked at her and said, "Let s go then forehead. I ll beat you there." With that Ino and Sakura ran to the academy leaving Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto to fend for them selves.

"I guess we should get going too." Naruto said.

"Are you guys going to join us for the rest of the year?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes we are." Naruto answered.

"You do know that you two will be at the bottom of the class, right?" Sasuke inquired.

"So what? All we need to do is pass the final exam to become gennin, and then we re ninjas. Then we get put on three man teams, with a jounin instructor. And we do boring D-ranked and some C-ranked missions." Naruto complained.

"True, but we need to build teamwork to become effective ninjas." Hinata patiently explained.

"I guess .. Oh shit! We re late, we need to hurry." Naruto exclaimed.

"How are we gonna get there now, we would have to fly, or something." Sasuke thought out loud.

"We could fly." Hinata said, looking at Naruto. Naruto saw Hinata looking at him.

"But you two are heavy." Naruto whined.

"You carried all of the teachers for a longer distance a few times." Hinata reminded him.

"Would someone care to explain to me what is going on?" Sasuke asked.

Oh . Well, my bloodline is a three parter. The first part is the wings that emerge from my back, for my clan they are unique to each clan member. Mine are like angel wings with blue scale like feathers. (A/N: think of dragon scales for the feathers .) The wings are about six feet long each. My sensei said that how long one of my wings is, is how tall I ll be, but I m still shortstuff .." Naruto explained.

"Ok, but what about the second part?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"The second part is my body, my bones act as Chakra reservoirs. They store Chakra and are strengthened by the amount of Chakra they have. The third part is a dojutsu, and for now let s leave it at that. Well let s get going Hinata hold onto my right arm, Sasuke hold my left arm." As Naruto said those words, a ripping sound could be heard. As his wings emerged from his back they were silver and golden, as they got farther from his body they took on the blue scale like qualities that Naruto described. Sasuke was staring in awe and wonder. Hinata had seen this before, but was still just as awed as Sasuke. They walked over to him carefully and grabbed his arms. When he took off Hinata clutched Naruto s arm tighter. Sasuke was staring in awe at how fast they were moving. They made it to the academy in three seconds flat. They set down in front of the academy, Naruto told Hinata and Sasuke to go in ahead of him, because his wings needed some time to be pulled back in. As Sasuke and Hinata entered the classroom ahead of Naruto everyone stared at them. All the fan girls of the Uchiha stared daggers at the Hyuga girl. Hinata went up to the front of the classroom to wait for Naruto and the instructor.

After a few minutes Naruto entered the classroom and stood next to Hinata. They waited a few more minutes, and a chunin came in backwards with a lot of paperwork that he needed to do. He dropped his paperwork on top of his desk and turned around. He then noticed that there were two kids standing by his desk, which he had never seen before. Then he noticed there was a note on his desk from the Hokage.

He opened up the note, read it, and then turned to the class, "Class we have two new students, Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto, they will be joining us for the rest of the year. Hinata, take a seat next to Shino, and Naruto take a seat next to Sasuke."

As Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, Ino and Sakura stared at them with daggers in thier eyes. The boys noticablly flinched under the dagger like gaze that the girls were giving them, the did thier best to ignore the gaze. This happened every time they went to class.

-  
(In another dimension and time) "**His Training Is Done?**" asked a big person.

"Not yet, but there are somethings more important than training." said a man in blue.

"L**i**k**e** w**h**a**t**?" asked a gravely voice.

"like friends." said a shy femine voice.

"**What Do You Mean Friends**?"

"She means that the bonds formed from becoming friends with others gives them an 'extra' will to fight if you will."

"you mean that he will fight for longer and harder?" asked a set of twins.

"Yes, he will."

"even more so if he realizes that she likes him." she said while giving a significant look at the man in blue, who in turn just happened to look away.

"He isn t as stupid as he appears. He knows that she likes him, but..." he patiently explained.

"but what?" she asked while moving closer to him.

"But he doesn t know how to react to those feelings."

"R**e**m**i**n**d**s **m**e **o**f **s**o**m**e**o**n**e** e**l**s**e** I **k**n**o**w."

**"Except The Blond Hair And The Height."**

"oh, very much so." Said the twins.

"Who do you mean?" asked the man in blue, with curiosity.

"you honey." Said the shy woman in red, as she hugged the man in blue.

"i love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"I wonder when Naruto and Hinata will figure out they love each other." He mused.

-  
Black watch the three kids with interest every day while they were at school. He followed Hinata home a few times to see how Hiashi was treating her. What he saw at first was infuriating, he decided that the next day when Hinata was at school he would have a talk with Hiashi. After Black left Hiashi's office, after no one saw him enter in the first place, 'some use the Byukugan is', Hiashi was visably paler than a sheet of paper, and he started treating Hinata a little better. Black also took the time to watch Sasuke and Naruto as they both made their way through the village. Whenever they were walking alone, Sasuke was treated like royalty, Naruto was treated like a mangy wild animal that no one wanted near, but no one wanted to touch either, and Hinata was treated like every other member of the Hyuga clan. However, when either Sasuke or Hinata were walking with Naruto, the glares were still there, but not as noticable and a few people even looked thoughtful at them.

(Day of the final exam)

"Today is the final exam. This final exam is a four-part exam. The first part is a shuriken accuracy test. The second part is a bunshin no jutsu test, the third part is a henge no jutsu test. The fourth part is kawarmi no jutsu test and the last part is a taijutsu match. Since there is an odd number of students there will be a three-way match. Iruka explained to the gathered students. Any questions?"

"Who will be in the three-way match?" Hinata asked.

"That will be decided after the first three tests are done."

"First test, you have 9 shurriken and three targets. the goal is to hit the bull's eye of each of the three targets. hitting the ring right outside the bull's eye will pass you. in order to pass you must have three points. the bull's eye is worth two points, the ring right outside the bull's eye is worth one point, and the rest of the rings are worth zero points."

"First up: Aburame Shino." Shino throws his first set, one hits the bull's eye and the other two hit the ring right outside the bull's eye. "Pass. Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba throws his first set, one hits the ring right next to the bull's eye and the other two miss completely. He throws his second set, two hit the outer most target ring and one hits the one point ring. he throws his last set and one hits the bull's eye, the other two hit the zero point rings.

" Hinata." Hinata throws her first set and all three hit the bull's eye.

"Pass. Yamanaka Ino." Ino throws all three of her sets to spend as little time away from Sasuke as possible. 6 miss completely, and the remaining three hit the one point rings.

"Pass. Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru throws two shurriken, one hits the bull's eye and the other hits the one point ring.

"Pass. Haruno Sakura." Sakura throws all of hers as fast as she can. only three hit the targets, and on the one point rings.

"Pass. Akimichi Chouji." Chouji throws his first set, one hits the bull's eye and the other two miss. He throws his second set, two hit the zero point rings and one hits the one point ring.

"Pass. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke throws all three of his sets. All 9 shurriken hit the bull's eyes.

"Pass. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto lazily throws all 9 shurriken, and all hit the bull's eye, right next to each other.

"Pass. Next test, Bunshin No Jutsu." Everyone Passes, some just barely some with three perfect bunshin, one show off with five bunshin, and another show off with one sickly bunshin and four Kage Bunshin.

"Next test, Henge no jutsu." Everyone passes with flying colours.

"The final test, a taijutsu match. The match-ups will be as follows: Haruno Sakrua vs. Yamanaka Ino; Aburame Shino vs. Inuzuka Kiba; Ackimichi Chouji vs. Nara Shikamaru; and Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuga Hinata vs. Uzumaki Naruto. Find your partners." Right after their names are called Ino and Sakura start fighting. Trading blow for blow, and after fighting for about three minutes they both throw a punch to the others head and knock each other out cold. Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru all play the best two out of three, rock-paper-scissors for their matches and sit down to watch the last match, between Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke.

"I guess we start." Sasuke said.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai." Hinata said.

Sasuke took an offensive stance, Hinata took a defensive stance and Naruto just stood there. "Hey dobe. Are you just going to stand there?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Naruto replied.

"Ok, here goes." Sasuke said as he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto watched Sasuke get closer and closer. When Sasuke was about a foot away, Naruto turned around and did a backflip to a handstand on Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto was ready to push off, when he was kicked in the stomach by Hinata, making him fall back the way he came, right into a punch by Sasuke. Naruto took the full blow and skidded backwards a few feet. Hinata twisted to land facing Sasuke while throwing a kick towards him. Sasuke moved to intercept the kick, when Naruto unexpectedly kicked Hinata in the back, pushing her towards Sasuke. Hinata quickly put her hands in front of her and hit Sasuke in his chest knocking him back a few feet. She then turned to face Naruto and throw a punch at him, when she realized too late that he was too close to her. Naruto didn't realize how close he was to Hinata. Their lips meet for a few seconds. Hinata broke the contact by moving her head to his shoulder and her arms around his waist. Naruto did the natural thing and put his arms around her. They both were blushing. Sasuke watched all of this happen, and said, "I forfeit."

"Nani?" Naruto said as him and Hinata broke contact.

"As much as i hate to admit it, you two are a formidable team and i can't beat you, yet..." Sasuke grudgeingly replied.

"You all pass." Iruka said. "Now come over and pick up a headband. Report to the classroom tomorrow at 9:00am sharp, to meet your instructors. Class is dismissed."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. would you like to come over for dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"Wait, shouldn't we invite sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. He should be at the training ground." Hinata said.

-  
(3 minutes later at the training ground)

"Hey, Namakemono-sensei, where are you?" Naruto yelled. Hinata tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a familiar hammock. "He's probably up there." she said. "Alright, then let's wake him up." Naruto said as he picked up a few rocks. He threw a small one directly at the hammock. A soft grunt was heard and an arm clothed in red flopped out of the hammock. Naruto threw another rock, but "misjudged" where to throw it and it sailed into the hammock hitting someone on the forehead. "Dammit Gaki, can't you leave us alone?" shouted a familar voice. "Not until you come down here."

"Fine, we're coming down." As those words were said the weight in the hammock was lifted out of it. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke stared at the two figures coming down. Their sensei was wearing his cloak, as usual, a dark blue pair of pants, and a royal blue longsleeve shirt. They noticed that their sensei was holding a woman bridal style, while standing on a descending platform of air. As his feet touched the ground, he lowered her legs let her stand. She kept her arms around his neck. She was about 5'8", with a great body. Her eyes surpassed roses in beauty, and her irises made crimson look pale. Her hair was down to her waist, and it's colour was the shade of a beautiful sunset. Sasuke broke the silence with the question that was on all of their minds, "Who is she?"

"She is my wife, Red." Blue said. "Now, what do you want, Gaki?"

"Would you like to come to dinner at my house?" Hinata asked shyly.

"i think we will." Red replied for the both of them.

"Am I invited too?" Black asked after appearing right behind Blue and Red.

Red elbowed him in the stomach and said, "what have i told you about doing that?"

"To stop doing it, yada yada yada..." Black replied glibly.

Hinata stared for a bit at the display, then remembered the question Black asked, "I don't belive my father will object."

"Then let's go, I'm hungry." Naruto whined.

-  
(5 minutes later at the Hyuga Mansion)

"Hiashi-sama, i brought guests for dinner." Hinata said shyly. "Welcome. Dinner will be served shortly. Hinata will show you where to wash up and then show you to the dinning room." Hiashi said stiffly.

As Hinata led them to wash-up, Blue said, "Me and Black need to speak with Hiashi about, certain items of business. Go on ahead, we'll only be a few minutes."

Hinata led the rest of the group to wash up before dinner, as Blue and Black went to Hiashi's study. Blue opened the door to Hiashi's study. He saw Hiashi looking at a picture of his now deceased wife, speaking to it. "Hinata is so much like you, you would be proud, but it is too hard for me to look at her and not see you. Hanabi is like me and her cousin Neji. i'm training her to take my spot after i resign." As Hiashi finished, he became aware of another presence behind him. "How much did you two hear?" He asked softly.

"Enough." Black said softly.

"You should not blame Hinata for coming back alive. Instead you should be thankful." Blue said with understanding.

"What do you know? Have you ever had a constant reminder of what you lost? Do you know how much it hurts to look at my daughter and see my dead wife?" Hiashi questioned with a fierce sadness, as he turned to face the intruder of his privacy.

"I do." Blue said as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show his forearm. On his forearm were three names, engraved deep into the flesh, muscle and bone. "These are the ones i loved, two were my best friends, and the other was my younger sister. We did missions together. We slept in the same room, we were closer than most families... I had to stay behind from a mission... only one survived to come home, but he was badly wounded and exausted from carrying his dead family back that he was literally a dead man walking. As i rushed towards him his body finnally gave out and collasped. He... I gave them the funeral that they said they wanted. I... I wanted to blame myself for what happened to them. A few years later on a mission that would be suicide for one person to do alone, i met my wife. at first i thought that she was my sister come back to haunt me. i learned that this wasn't so. she helped me through the times that i wanted to kill myself, she gave me a new reason to live. I have never forgot my families names. Their names are forever engraved in my heart, my memories and on my body. Their personalities are seared into my soul." Blue explained calmly at first, but towards the end he became sad. "It's not Hinata's fault that your wife died. Treat Hinata like you did before your wife died. Treat her like your daughter. and start tonight, at dinner, for her sake." Blue said regaining his composure.

"We have known more reminders of those we care for that have fallen, than there are grains of sand in the world. Yet it does not go away with time, you only learn how to deal with it, or go insane..." Black stated with a far away look on his face. They then turned to leave, but Hiashi called out to them.

"Wait." Hiashi put down the picture, and turned towards then. Hiashi did something that he normally only does to the Hokage, he bowed respectfully. "Arigato, Blue-sama, Black-sama. I will go with you to the dinning room, and eat dinner with my daughter and her friends."

"Let's go then, I'm starving." Blue said, to which Black just rolled his eyes.

-  
(the next day at the academy. 8:59am)

"Everyone's here already?" Iruka asked with some surprise. "Hai." said a bored Shikamaru.

"Ok, the teams will be as follows: team 10 Inuzuka Kiba, Ackimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. Team 8: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino, your Jounin instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. Wait here for your instructors." At the annoucement of Team 8 Ino and Sakura began to fight.

"Team 10, come with me." Asuma said. "Team 8 follow me." Kurenai said. Team 7 was left to wait for their instructor to arrive as everyone else left. They waited, and waited, and waited. For three hours, they waited. Finally their instructor showed up. He said "Meet me at the top of the Hokage tower." and then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I guess we go to the Hokage tower."

* * *

A/N: I know probably bad spot to stop, but I didn't know where else to really stop that wouldn't leave it short...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto .. yet.

The Thirteen

Chapter three

Author s note: third chapter, the final exam and then some. Warning Hiashi may seem a bit OOC, however that is due to what happens.

* * *

-  
(At the Hokage tower.)  
-

"Sarutobi, why did you decide to train team 7 with Kakashi?" Blue asked. "They each have the most potential of all the genins fresh from the academy." Sarutobi explained.

"Would you be willing to take on another student with Team 7?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Naruto's twin sister."

"What?" Sarutobi exclaimed. "What do you mean twin sister?"

"After Naruto was pulled out, Kushina asked me to do a time stop, excluding, herself, me and the doctor. The doctor pulled out the little girl. Kushina told me to take her and raise her as my own. She then told me three final things. The first was to tell my wife that the time had come. the second was to see if i could put Naruto's sister on the same team as him when he graduated from the academy, and to tell him who she was. The third was that her name was Uzumaki Aurelius Mary."

"What did she mean the time had come?" asked Kakashi, who had appeared in a puff of smoke as Blue started.

"I asked her and my wife that very same question and i never got an answer."

"Team 7 is on their way."

"Good." Sarutobi said.

"I wonder who will arrive first, team 7 or my wife and Mary?" Blue mused outloud. As if on cue Team 7, Mary and Red appeared at the same time. "Otousan!" Mary exclaimed as she ran towards Blue to give him a hug. Mary looked similar to her brother, down to the height and the sunkissed blond hair. Team 7 looked at her with fascination. However, Naruto started to look closer at her.

"Mary, the person your mom and i told you about is over there." Blue said pointing to team 7, "Can you guess which one it is?" Mary broke the hug and turned towards team 7. As she finished turning, cerulean eyes meet cerulean eyes.

"Hi Oni-chan." Mary said.

"O-oni-chan?" Naruto stuttered. Mary nodded. She took a few steps towards Naruto. "We were seperated at birth." Naruto sat on the ground, hard. He looked around to see the reactions of the others, but they weren't moving.

"Why aren't they moving?" Naruto asked.

"We're in a time stop."

"A what?"

"A time stop. It's a technique that stops time for every, except the people who the person using the technique wants to move." She explained.

"You mean they're frozen?" Naruto said as he guestured around.

"In a manner of speaking."

"... You said we were twins, right?"

"Hai."

"And that we were seperated at birth."

"Hai."

"Why wasn't i told?"

"No one knew, except the doctor, Blue, Red, and our mother. The doctor was ordered under pain of death not to tell anyone until i had come back."

"Why did you call me oni-chan?"

"You came out first, silly."

"..." 'what do i call her, i have a sister. why didn't mom tell me? why did mom not tell anyone else? what do i call my sister, if she calls me oni-chan?'

After a few minutes Mary asked "Whatcha doin' oni-chan?"

"I'm trying to think, chibi." 'chibi... chibi?... That's it!'

"Whatcha trying to think about?"

"Nothing anymore, could you release the time stop?"

"Sure, Oni-chan." As she finished saying that, everyone else started to move again.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at where Naruto was before and where he was now. the same thought ran through their minds and exited their mouths at the same time, "When did he sit down?"

"She knows how to create time stops?" Sarutobi asked Blue and Red. They nodded.

"Mary, This is the Hokage." Red said guesturing towards the Sandaime.

"Nice to meet you Hokage-sama." Mary said with a bow.

"Team 7, meet your new teammate." The Hokage said guesturing towards Mary. " Kakashi will take you out on missions and teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan. I will teach you all when you aren't on a mission, and when Kakashi is teaching Sasuke. However, I will not be the only one teaching you, Kakashi will teach you all how to use your elemental affinities, which you will find out later. Naruto, now that you have met your sister, you will be able to use the Mansion that your Father and Mother left behind, and you will have access to your families bank accounts, and you will be able to add anyone you want to the account."

"Tomorrow, team 7 and their instructor will meet me at training ground 5 at 8am sharp, and Kakashi when i say 8am i mean 8am. If your not there by 8am, I'll let Black know where you keep your little orange books and you know what he'll do, right?" Blue said. Kakashi nodded his head as he swallowed nervously.

"Team, go home and get ready for tomorrow." Kakashi said. After saying that Kakashi's team left.

"When do you want them to start working on teamwork?" Blue asked the Hokage.

"As soon as possible."

"I have an idea, that will get them to work as a team much better."

"What is that?"

"Have them all live in the same house." Blue stated.

"How will that help their teamwork?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"When people live in the same house for a long time together, they start to get to know what the others are thinking without having to say much at all. On vital missions when a high amount of teamwork and stealth are nesscesary to complete the mission, a team that can communicate without much noise or written or drawn instructions can accomplish the mission much faster." Blue explained.

"Ah, but there is the chance that they will go the opposite way and fight each other more than the enemny." Sarutobi countered.

"There is that chance, but with them being so young and the fact that they all like each other on some level. Based on the interaction that i saw, they will be the team that understands each other." Blue replied.

"I still need a bit more proof, let us see what happens tomorrow. By the way, what do you have planned for them?"

"i believe my husband wants to see how well the preform the bell test in a special environment." Red replied for her husband, while looking at him with an accusatory stare. He on the other hand was starting to speak with Kakashi about why he found the Ichi Ichi Paradise series so fascinating, thereby missing the stare that his wife gave him.

"I think it's time to go home." Blue said.

"Ok." Kakashi said and left in a poof of smoke.

"I guess." Sarutobi said.

"Sarutobi, the secret to doing paperwork; Kage bunshin." Blue said secretively.

"Ah, well then, time to get back to work, bye." with that the Hokage walked to his office on the floor below.

"now what do you want to do?" Red suggestivly asked her husband.

"Go back to the hammock and sleep, with you in my arms." Blue replied lovingly.

-  
(the next day at 7:55am)

Team 7 walked into training ground 5 to see Blue and Kakashi talking. Both female members of team seven pointed at Kakashi at the same time and said "Imposter!" Blue and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Wait..." Kakashi said helplessly as the two kunoichi rushed towards him ready to pumel him into submission. Naruto stopped Hinata and Sasuke stopped Naruto's sister. Naruto spoke up, "let him try to explain, and if you aren't satisfied with his explaination, then we'll let you pumel him. Ok?"

"He better hurry up and explain." Mary said.

"I told him that if he wasn't here on time or before time, I would let Black know where he kept all of his Ichi Ichi Paradise books.. He said he would be early." Blue quickly explained. The kunoichi thought about this for a minute, while everyone else sweatdropped. They turned towards each other and nodded, they then turned towards Kakashi. "Why are you so obsessed with those books?" they asked at the same time.

"Anyways." Blue said. "Today you must pass a test, but the test won't be done the normal way." At this point Kakashi looked at Blue. "This test is normally done in a normal training ground. Today your training ground will be this." As Blue said that five doors came up through the ground. Each door had a name on it. The middle door had Kakashi's name on it, the left hand two had Naruto's and Hinata's names on them, and the right hand two had Mary's and Sasuke's names on them. "You will each go through the door with your name on it. Once you pass through the door you will have 24 hours to get the bells from Kakashi in this area. This area is one where you will have to adapt to the... changing physics. You will not be able to leave until the 24 hours are up, and yes Gaki there will be food. The food will be on the table, the way the food works, is you sit at the table and say i wish i had. and it will appear on the table in front of you."

"What do you mean changing physics?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see when you get there. Now go through the doors, and begin your Final Exam." Blue said. As team 7 stood in front of each of their doors, they looked to each other, nodded, and then opened their door and stepped through. The world they entered had stairways leading to doors in the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. There was a table in a pit, on the wall of the pit. (A/N: google 'Escher Relativity' and look at the images ) Naruto saw Hinata on the wall, standing on it. Sasuke was on the opposite side of Naruto, standing upside down, as it appeared to Nartuo. Mary was right below the table as she saw it, and Kakashi was on the ceiling from Naruto's view... reading the orange book.

"Blue said that the test started as soon as you entered, so when are you gonna start?" Kakashi asked everyone. "Everyone" looked at each other and nodded. They then dissapeared. The Final Exam had begun.

-  
(Outside in the normal world)

"Let's see how they're doing." Blue said to himself as he turned toward a screen that came up out of the ground. On the screen it showed the world in which Team 7 and Kakashi were. There was one major difference, Team 7 and Kakashi seemed to be going at speeds not even possible for the best ninja. They were in a time warp, similar to the one they were when they were training, but just the opposite. Instead of slowing down time, this area speed time up.

-  
(Three hours later)

The doors to the other world opened and all of the ninjas fell out and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Kakashi woke up.

"How did they do Kakashi?" Blue asked quietly.

"They got the true meaning of the test 30 minutes into the test, however they barely got the bells away from me in the last ten minutes. They showed great teamwork and dedication, especially Mary and Naruto." Kakashi explained proudly.

"Very good. Naruto, Mary. Get up, I know you're awake." Blue said to the "sleeping" duo. After he finished saying that, Naruto and Mary sat up, with a sheepish look on each of their faces.

"Now wake the others up. I have some important news for all of you."

As Naruto and Mary woke the other two up Blue took Kakashi aside and explained what he was going to do. Kakashi's visible eye grew wide, and then it changed to an upside down U. Once all of the Genin were awake, Blue and Kakashi walked back over to them. Hinata was sitting between Naruto and Mary, which made her blush. Sasuke was sitting to the left of Mary. Blue faced them and smirked.

"You four did ok against Kakashi. Your teamwork needs to be improved upon, that is why Sasuke and Hinata will move into Naruto and Mary's house." Blue said calmly.

"WHAT?" Team seven shouted, facefaulting all at the same time.

"This will help improve the way you react to each other on and off the battlefield. Plus it will be easier to figure out what each person is going to take on the mission." Blue explained.

"What about training?" Sasuke asked.

"It will be easier to use the training grounds right behind the house and train against Kage Bunshin and each other. Once a week you will spar with Blue, Sarutobi and myself. You four against us three. Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"When do we move in?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You move in tomrrow. Kakashi and Sasuke go to the Uchiha district and pack up tonight. Meet us at Naruto's house at 7am-ish. Naruto and Mary, go home and clean up the entire place. Dismissed." Blue said. Everyone except Blue and Hinata disappeared in a poof. "Hinata, why did you ask when do you move in?" Blue asked as he turned towards Hinata.

"My sister Hanabi wants to be the Hyuga Clan Heir, and the only thing standing in her way is me..." Hinata explained sadly. "I wish her the best of luck, when she becomes the heir today. it's what she always wanted."

"Why do you not want to be the Hyuga Clan Heir?" Blue asked.

"I wish to become a medic nin." Hinata said quietly.

"And they won't let you become the Hyuga Clan Leader if you are?" Hinata nodded her head. "That's bullshit. The first Hyuga Clan Leader was what today we would consider a medic nin. Ask your father about it tonight. When we pack up your stuff."

-  
(At the Hyuga Mansion a few minutes later)

Hiashi is sitting in his study looking over scrolls to teach his daughters how to do more advanced Jyuken Taijutsu. It wasn't that he was rusty, he just wasn't sure how to teach what is instinctive to him. There was a timid knock on his door. Hiashi knew that the only person who would knock that timidly in the entire Hyuga compound, Hinata. However, there was something different about the presence behind the door. "Come in, daughter and your guest." Hiashi said without turning around. As Hinata and Blue entered Hiashi turned around. "Ahh, Blue-san. how are you today?"

"I am well, Hiashi-san. And how are you?"

"I am as well as can be expected. How was training today, Hinata?" Hiashi asked genuinely.

"W-well, we had a bell test. We passed." Hinata said shyly and tiredly.

"Why do you sound so tired?" Hiashi asked somewhat concerned.

"The bell test was in a different dimension with strange physics. There was also a time dialation, so we spent 24 hours in the Other world, while only a few hours passed here." Hinata explained, with some confidence.

"Ah, the bell test. So how did she and the rest of her team do?" Hiashi asked Blue.

"As a team they grasped the true meaning of the test within the first thirty minutes of the test, in their world. However they did not get the bells from Kakashi until the last ten minutes. They came close numerous times an hour. Hinata was one of the ones to help formulate a plan to get Kakashi to relax."

"Why did they have so long to get the bells?" Hiashi asked with curiosity.

"The world they were has physics completely different from our own, and at the same time there are similarities. They way Jutsus are affected depends on where in the world they are." Blue explained, and as he explained he gave Hiashi a picture and a scroll. Hiashi looked at the picture.

"What is this a picture of?" Hiashi asked.

"This is a picture of the world they entered."

"This world? This is the world that the Yondaime was talking about starting a training regimen in." Hiashi looked at the picture with new found awe and amazement. He then looked at his daughter with respect. "Hinata what was it like?"

"It was very disorienting at first, however once you get used to the way the physics change, it is almost like moving around in this world. There is also the fact that the same doorway or opening doesn't always lead to the same place." Hinata explained with growing confidence.

"Very impressive. I always wondered what it would be like to go there. Down to business, I seriously doubt that you came with my daughter just to tell me how the training went, Blue-san." Hiashi said.

"Please open the scroll, Hiashi-san." Blue said gently. Hiashi opened the scroll and started to read it. As he read more of the scroll he started to become a bit abject. When he finished the scroll he looked up at Hinata and then at Blue.

"I understand. Hinata, I have a question for you."

"Hai."

"What do you really want to be? If you were not the heir, what would you want to do?" Hiashi asked his oldest daughter.

"I-i..." Hinata paused to take a breath to prepare for what she was about to say. "I want to be a medic nin." Hinata said resolutely.

"A very noble profession. Just like your mother. Why aren't you studying to be a medic nin?"

"Because the Clan Elders would forbid me from becoming a medic nin, unless I give up my birthrite to my sister."

"Hinata, do you know what the First Hyuga Clan Leader would be considered in this day and age? She would be considered a Medic nin. So if you want to follow her steps more directly, then you should talk to the Hokage and your Sensei about becoming a Medic nin." Hiashi said with care for his daughter's future. As Hiashi finished saying that, Hinata's eyes grew bigger than normal. She then did the unexpected, she ran up to her father and gave him a hug. Hiashi was startled at first, but quickly returned the hug. "Hinata, if you're going to be moving into the Uzumaki's residence then you better pack carefully. Now start packing so you can have a good nights sleep." With that Hinata gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek moved quickly to the door, opened it and dashed to her room, excited about tomorrow. Hiashi and Blue stayed in Hiashi's study talking about their experiences with the Yondaime Hokage and the Sandaime Hokage.

-  
(The Next Day at 7am at Naruto's house.)

"It seems that everyone is here exce-" There was a loud thud as Sasuke and Kakashi landed right behind Blue, who was just speaking. "Speak of the devil, or should i say the copy-cat?" Blue said jokingly to Kakashi. "I guess since we're all here I'll explain the living arrangements. You all will share a room." At this announcement, Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped to the ground, Mary rolled her eyes, and Hinata blushed redder than tomato and started to poke her fingers together. In the silence that followed, everyone, but Hinata, heard a small drip, drip, drip. Naruto, Sasuke, Mary and Blue turned towards Kakashi, who was reading his little orange book, with a small nosebleed. Blue, Mary and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with annoyance. Black walked up to the group and lightly smacked Kakashi upside the back of his head, muttering about perverts. Hinata wasn't paying attention to anyone else, because her mind was still thinking about the fact that she would be sleeping in the same room as Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and asked, "Why do you have a nosebleed, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi didn't answer, he just turned around and left.

"As I was saying, You all will sleep in the same room, however there are multiple bathrooms, so you won't need to use the same bathroom. You will move all of your stuff into the Master bedroom. Mary, I trust there are four beds in the Master bedroom?" Mary nodded. "Good, now start moving in.

-  
(Inside the Master bedroom)

There are four beds on four walls of the room, the fifth wall is the one with the entrance and the closet door. Two walls, with beds, have windows, the other two have pictures. The closet also has five walls, one for each person, and the wall with the entrance. The bathroom entrances are located at the foot of each bed. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata just stared. Mary yelled "Dibs on this one!" and threw her stuff on the bed second from the left of the door. Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto raised his eyebrows. Naruto and Sasuke both threw their things on the beds right next to the door. Hinata walked over to the only bed and gently set her stuff on it.

"It s just about dinner time." Mary said.

"How about we go get some ramen for everyone, while the girls unpack?" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a barely perceptable nod.

"Alright, lets go to Ichiraku's". Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke out.

* * *

end of chapter 3...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto .. yet.

The Thirteen

Chapter four

Author s note: reviews of last chapter will be at bottom.

* * *

-  
"T**h**e**y** s**h**o**u**l**d** b**e** g**i**v**e**n **t**h**e**i**r** h**e**i**r**i**t**a**g**e **s**o**o**n."

**"But Will They Know What It Is?"**

"they both have activated their bloodline abilities, correct?"

"Y**e**s."

"then there's your answer."

**"When Should They Be Given Their Heiritage?"**

"Whenever we see fit." Blue said indicating his wife and himself as they walked in to the room.

"W**h**y **d**o **y**o**u** d**e**c**i**d**e**?"

"because we are the closest to them." Red replied.

-  
(Back in the real world)

Team seven's first mission is to capture an elusive cat, and every time they caught it and returned it, it escaped again. After three days of this two members of team seven snapped while waiting for another mission.

"AHHHHH! NO MORE STUPID D-RANKED MISSIONS!" Naruto and Mary shouted at the same time while the Hokage was listing the missions available.

"You don't want to do any more D-ranked mission? Ok, then. here's a C-ranked mission, you are to escort a bridge builder back to his hometown, if you can stop yelling at me, for now." With that said, Naruto and Mary shut up instantly. "Ok, the person that you will be guarding is named Tazuna. He should be here so-"

The door opened loudly, to reveal a drink old man.

"These brats are my guard?" Tazuna said with disgust and insult. Sasuke and Hinata had to hold back Mary and Naruto, respectively, to keep them from hurting their client.

"Yes, they are your guard, and if you don't like it then you can walk back home by yourself and who knows what might happen." Kakashi said with amusement in his voice.

"Fine. When do we leave?" Tazuna asked sullenly.

"We leave tomorrow at 7:00am." Kakashi said.

"Yes!" Naruto and Mary said while hugging each other.

-  
(Later that day)

Naruto and Mary are sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen consuming their 25th bowl of ramen, each. Old man Ichiraku is happily making their next order, and Ayame was talking to them about what they were going to do tomorrow.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Ayame asked Naruto and Mary.

"Tomorrow we go on our first C-ranked mission." Naruto and Mary said at the same time.

"Wow, where to?"

"Somewhere in the Wave country, i think." Naruto said.

"It is in the Wave country, Oni-chan." Mary confirmed.

"Oni-chan?" Ayame said looking a bit puzzled.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot to mention, this is my twin sister, Mary." Naruto said somewhat sheepishly, for forgetting to introduce his sister, again.

"You know that's the third time to day that you've forgotten to introduce me." Mary said with mock anger. Naruto didn't answer, because he was drinking the leftover broth.

"Time to go chibi, we have to get back to the house and train." Naruto said as soon as he finished his next bowl of ramen. Naruto put down enough money to pay a small army for a day. "Here's what we owe for today and some for the next time we come in."

-  
(Back at the Uzumaki house)

Sasuke and Hinata are staring at each other, sweat pouring down their faces. Their bodies glistening with sweat from the heat and the exercise. Both had their Dojutsu active, looking for flaws in the others defense. Sasuke's Sharingan has only one tomoe in each eye. As they started to fight again Sasuke started to notice that he could see Hinata's movements clearer and see where she was going to move in the next second. Hinata started to notice that she could see Sasuke's Chakra pathways faintly at first, but growing clearer as they continued to fight. Every hit and blow was blocked. They focused so intently on each other that they didn't notice that they had an audience of ten people. Hinata barely noticed someone move and turned her head to get a better view. Sasuke saw that Hinata turned her head and stopped his attack and faced toward the intruders, in a fighting stance. As soon as he realized who was standing there watching them he stood normally. Hinata looked in astonishment at two of the audience.

"Otousan! Neji-niisan!" with those words Hinata ran over and gave her father and cousin a hug.

"Team Seven it's time for your weekly spar with your instructors. However this sparring match will be different. It will be a Taijutsu only match. Hinata, Sasuke, Mary, Naruto and Neji will be fighting against Kakashi, Blue, Red, and myself. Hiashi, Black and Iruka will be the judges. For this match you don't have to subdue your opponent in order to win. The judges will decide who wins." the Hokage said. "The match begins in 10 seconds."

Team Seven and Neji immediatly got in to a five sided back to back formation. Kakashi, Blue and Red started to circle around them, and the Hokage just stood there. Kakashi lifted his Haite to reveal his Sharingan eye, Blue took off his cloak, and Red also took off her cloak. Team Seven glanced at each other really quick, and gulped in unison. Neji wondered why Team Seven gulped. In about 3 seconds he was about to find out. Blue took one step forward, it looked like a small step, but with that one step he was right next to Neji, with his left leg already kicking towards Neji's head. Naruto was right next to Neji and put up his left hand to block the kick. Neji was about to ask what the hell Naruto thought he was doing, but then he saw the fist coming towards Naruto's head. Neji put up his right hand to block that, then he saw the kick going towards Mary's torso and put up his left hand to block that. A fist was coming towards his head and Mary put up her right hand to block that. Sasuke and Hinata were occupied in the same manner as everyone else, once all four of the adults had thrown a punch and a kick, they were in a interlocking ring of bodies. They stayed like that for three minutes, each of the kids trying to find a way out of the situation. The adults twitched once each, and then the battle started. Hiashi and Iruka looked on in astonishment, the fighters were to fast for Hiashi to see, even with his Byakugan, While Black was reading a book with a black leather cover and white runic letters stating the title, not really paying attention to the fight. After two minutes of this all of the fighters were in the same ring as before, with one exception. The adults were the ones on the inside of the ring, blocking the kicks and punches.

"The match is over, Team Seven and Neji win." Iruka said.

"I never thought that i would see the day that a group of kids beat a group of adults." Hiashi said. Right after he said that Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke passed out from exhaustion. Naruto and Mary looked like they had just took a nice nap. The adults looked like they had just done some light stretches.

"That was a good sparring match. Now, Naruto and Mary, you two need to take Hinata and Sasuke back home and make sure they get a good amount of sleep, for the mission tomorrow." Sarutobi said.

"Hai." Mary said. Naruto picked up Hinata and Mary picked up Sasuke. "Shall we get flying?" Mary asked Naruto.

"Hai." Naruto said. At the same time wings started to grow out of Naruto and Mary's backs. Mary's wings started out silver and golden, like Naruto's, however instead of turning blue, they turned red, and they looked like Naruto's wings, except for the colour. With in three seconds Naruto and Mary were back at their home. They walked inside to the bedroom they all shared. Naruto set Hinata down, and started to stand up, however, Hinata had put her arms around Naruto's neck as they flew, and the only way to get her to let go would be to wake her up. Naruto thought about waking her up, but when he looked at her face he remembered how she looked when they first met. He didn't want to see her look like that again, so he just layed down next to her and she automatically snuggled up next to him. On the other side of the room, Mary set Sasuke down and started to turn away when she noticed a sad and scared look on his face, she moved next to him and brushed his hair back. Sasuke reached for her hand and pulled it towards him, like someone does when they need comfort. Mary saw that Sasuke needed to be comfortable and lied next to him, and he immediately snuggled up to her and started to softly cry. Mary noticed this and hugged him. Mary and Nartuto both lay awake for a few hours with their own thoughts about the person that they were comforting.

-  
The Next Day

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked Team seven, Mary, and Tazuna. Tazuna nodded, but the rest were preoccupied with what had happened that morning.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke and Hinata woke up at the exact same time with the same thought, "This feels nice." Sasuke looked up at the person that was comforting him. He mentally started. "What the hell happened yesterday? I remember sparing with our mentors, then waking up and crying a bit and a hand..." Sasuke looked at Mary's hand. "Her hand... her hand is the one I saw in my dream."

_**FLASHBACK WITH IN A FLASHBACK**_

_Young Sasuke was running to his house, to the room where his parents would always wait for him afterschool. He reached for the door, but a light appeared to his left. "What the hell? This is different." Sasuke turned towards the light and saw a hand reaching out to him. He took the hand and..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBAC****K**_

On the other side of the room Hinata looked up to see who she was laying on. She "eep"ed and quickly, quietly and stealthily got out of the bed looking for the outfit she had on yesterday. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw that she was fully dressed. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was also fully dressed. She thought about what happened yesterday for a second and contemplated how it ended up with her in the arms of the one she loved. Sasuke got up and made a small coughing sound. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke start towards the door motioning her to come with him. Sasuke and Hinata went into the hall. Sasuke looked at Hinata and they both nodded at the same time, with the same thought running through their minds, "They helped us, so let's do something for them." They both headed towards the kitchen without a second thought. Within three minutes, they had made two trays with enough food to feed two people each. They split the utensils up and each took one tray. Once they got back to the room, Sasuke went over to Mary to wake her up gently, and Hinata went over to Naruto. Mary and Sasuke ate breakfast together, and talked about why Sasuke wants to kill his older brother. Naruto and Hinata started off quiet, but after a few minutes they started talking to each other and as they talked Hinata became less and less shy. After breakfast was done everyone went into the kitchen and started to clean up. Towels were tossed, seemingly randomly, to each person. Dishes were slid on the counter and right before they went off the edge they were picked up and put into the cabniet. After they finished, they looked at each other in shock. They realized that while they were cleaning they didn't have to say a word to each other to know what the other was about to do.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hello? Kakashi to Team Seven, are you there?" Kakashi asked over the radio.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Sensei, where are you?" Hinata asked.

"We've started the mission already, and you all are thirty minutes behind us. You have fifteen minutes to get here before I make you all find really big rocks and carry them around on this mission." Kakashi said simply.

"Who's up for a jog?" Mary asked.

*5 minutes later*

"Kakashi-sensei we're here." Naruto and Mary said in unison.

"Good, now form up four-square around Tazuna."

Kakashi is walking apart from the group. Tazuna is walking in the middle of the Genin, with Naruto in front of him, Sasuke behind him, Hinata to his right and Mary to his left. As they are walking everyone, except Tazuna, notices a puddle. The puddle in and of itself is not special, but the fact that they were in a drought and it hadn't rained in the past few days made it suspicious. They kept walking, not but ten feet after the puddle Kakashi was caught in a maze of sharp chains and shredded into bits and pieces. The gennin turned around really quick. The duo holding the chain started rushing towards the genin. Sasuke breifly looked back towards Naruto and caught his eye. They exchanged a quick glance and took off. the Demon Brothers glanced at each other and then returned their gaze back to their targets. They were stopped about one foot from the time they looked back at the group. They were smashed into each other and knocked out cold. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and walked back to the group, and said, "Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now." Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree with Ichi Ichi Paradise Volume three Special Edition out in it's usual postion. "Shall we continue?"

"Hai, and while we're walking you can tell us why there are missing nin after you." Mary said to Tazuna, who was in shock from seeing two rookie genin completely demolish two high chunin/low jounin.

"Tazuna?" Mary asked, concerned because said bridge builder had not moved or twitched for the past minute. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He felt the tap and slowly, with an anime style look of horror on his face, turned towards Mary.

" Tazuna, why were the missing nins after you?" Mary asked politely. After which Tazuna proceeded to tell them of Gatou and the poverty wave country was in because of him and how they couldn't afford anything higher than a C-mission.

"... Shall we head-" Kakashi started to ask when all four gennin turned toward him and gave him the 'are-you-stupid-or-something' look "-back... ok let's go."

*Somewhere else*

"Zabuza-sensei, the demon brothers have been defeated by two genin." A female named Haku said.

"Were these genin short, loud and had sun-kissed blond hair?" a void asked.

"One of the ones that fought fits the description, but there was another there that didn't fight that also fits that description."

"hmph, very good." and with that the void faded.

"What was that about, Zabuza-sensei?"

*A few days later*

" We have to cross this river to get into my homeland." Tazuna said softly. They walked up to the ferry man to ask how much to get across, but he just put a finger up to his lips to indicate silence. He gestured them onto the boat started to push it across using a long pole. Everyone on the boat except the ferry man was lost in their own thoughts.

" Haku, you will wait and watch the enemy for any weakness." Zabuza said, " and you will not interfere with my fight." Zabuza said pointing to a void.

" I won't fight any one other than the Uzumaki twins." The void replied, " even then I just want to watch them for the time being."

" Here they come." Haku observed.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Mary were walking in a diamond-ish formation around Tazuna, and Kakashi was walking off to the side. Naruto spotted a rustling bush and threw a kunai at it. A snow white rabbit hopped out of the bush scared. All of the Ninja looked at the rabbit with intrest. Tazuna was wondering what the hell they were doing looking at a rabbit, when he had to get home and finish his bridge. He was on the verge of saying something, when Mary shoved him down to the ground, not a second to soon. Everyone heard the thunk as something hit a tree, they looked up to see a weirdo in pajama bottoms and a bandaged neck and lower face, kinda like Kakashi... except he didn't have the orange book Kakashi always had.

A/N: I know, cliffhanger... sorry, but my mind just went *Wheeeeee!* out the window, but I figured that this would be better than nothing...


End file.
